U.S. Pat. No. 6,075,294 (corresponding to Japanese Application Publication No. JP2000-500001) discloses a door lock system including a door-releasing sensor. The door-releasing sensor detects human body by detecting electric capacitance change. More particularly, the door-releasing sensor is a capacitance sensor having a first electrode provided in a door grip and a door body opposite to the door grip. The door body acts as a second electrode in this case. The door-releasing sensor detects a capacitance change that occurs by inserting a body, of which permittivity is different from the one of air, e.g., human's hand etc., between the first and second electrodes. As described above, the first and second electrodes can be hence used as a human detecting sensor.
A need exists for providing an electrical component such as the capacitance sensor which can be electrically connected to an exterior member with less burden, and further for providing a method of manufacturing the electrical component.